Fragile Heart
by Interstella
Summary: Spoilers for Demons and Terra Prime. This story is to show what happened after Demons and baby Elizabeth.-COMPLETE


Spoilers for Demons and Terra Prime.

The song is Westlife's Fragile Heart

This story is to show what happened after Demons and baby Elizabeth.

A Fragile Heart

_A fragile heart was broken before  
I don't think it could endure another pain  
But there's a voice from deep inside of you  
That's calling out to make you realize_

He wouldn't accept it, until now. The bond that was between them grew stronger everyday. He could feel all her pain over Elizabeth, he was grieving for both of them. He needed some time away from the ship. He needed time away from her.

_That this new bond gives inspiration  
To all who feel no love appeal no more  
So how can I break this wall around you  
That's aiding both our hearts to grow in pain_

She wanted desperately to go to him, to hold him and comfort him but he had gone. The captain wouldn't tell her where he had gone, all she knew was he was on Earth. She had to talk with him. He was going to leave Starfleet. She had to stop him from doing that.

_So forget your past, and we can dream tomorrow  
Save our hearts for care and lovin too  
It's hard I know, but oh  
One thing for sure  
Don't go and break this fragile heart_

He knew she was looking for him. He could feel it in his mind. she wanted badly to talk to him but he couldn't face her. She looked to much like Elizabeth it hurt to much.

He was at his parents house. They were on holiday trying to be happy, managing to live their lives after the death of their daughter. Trip envied them. He wanted the pain to stop but he knew that it wouldn't, not for a while. He had to talk to them.

_A hurting mind in need of emotion  
I don't think I could endure another pain  
But baby in you, I've found affection  
Affection I have never felt before_

She had to find him. Her heart hurt and he was the only one who could help. She needed him, wanted him. She searched for him at his parents house. He wasn't there, but he had been recently. Obviously he realised that she would be looking for him because he had left a note under the door. It was written in Vulcan. He had Hoshi's help.

_So don't let your past destroy what comes tomorrow  
Don't go and break my fragile heart  
With all this fire that burns between us  
There's so much to lose_

His mother was surprised to see him. She was even more surprised when he broke down and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh Trip honey, what's the matter?" she asked him. It hurt her to see him cry like this. The last time he had cried like this it was because of his sister Elizabeth.

After he had calmed down enough to talk, Trip took a deep, shaky breath and looked his mother in the eye.

"I, I lost my baby." He took another stabilizing breath and willed himself not to cry again. "My little girl. My baby, she's, she's … gone." He couldn't help it, he cried again. "My daughter died, I only knew her three days."

Mrs Tucker heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see a Vulcan woman standing behind her holding a sheet of paper.

_Yet so much more to gain  
And if I could, choose the world around me  
The world I'd choose would all revolve around you  
So help me complete the game inside me  
And help to mend my fragile heart_

"Trip" the Vulcan said quietly. She moved forward and circled her arms around him. Mrs. Tucker was surprised in many ways. For one she knew vulcans didn't like to touch, secondly, she could see tears falling down her cheek, thirdly, the paper which she held was a hand written note in her son's handwriting and it was in Vulcan.

The Vulcan was talking quietly to trip now. Mrs Tucker listened carefully.

"I miss Elizabeth to. It was unfair of those people to create her that way. The doctor gave me this." she held out a PADD for Trip to see. On it there was a recording of baby Elizabeth. She was moving her hands as though she wanted to be picked up. Trip could hear her making baby sounds and held back more tears.

Trip turned to his mother. "Mom" he said holding out the PADD for her to see. "that's my beautiful baby Elizabeth."


End file.
